Hydrofluorocarbons and fluoromonomers such as 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane (CF3CHFCF3, HFC-227ea) and hexafluoropropene (CF3CF═CF2, FC-1216, HFP) are commercially desired.
HFP is widely employed as a monomer for the production of fluorine-containing polymers, for example, the thermoplastic FEP (“fluorinated-ethylene-propylene”) resins, formed via the copolymerization of tetrafluoroethylene and hexafluoropropene (see for example, Fluorine Chemistry: A Comprehensive Treatment, M. Howe-Grant, ed., Wiley & Sons, New York, N.Y., 1995, page 404).
HFC-227ea has found use as a blowing agent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,926; U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,196), refrigerant (Chen, J., Sci. Tech. Froid (1994), (2 CFCS, the Day After), 133-145), and propellant for use in metered dose inhalers (Clark, R., Aerosol. Sci. Technol., (1995) 22, 374-391). The compound has also found widespread use as a fire suppression agent, for example, the protection of telecommunication facilities where it is marketed under the tradename FM-200® (Great Lakes Chemical Corporation, Indianapolis, Ind.) (Robin, M. L., Process Safety Progress, Volume 19, No. 2 (Summer 2000), p. 107-111).
Numerous methods are disclosed in the prior art for the preparation of halogenated compounds. These methods vary widely, due in part to the different halogens and functional groups involved. The prior art demonstrates that known methods do not readily translate into predictable applications for other compounds.
Methods have been reported for the production of FC-1216. These processes include the thermal cracking of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) at reduced pressure and temperatures of 700C to 800C as well as the pyrolysis of polytetrafluoroethylene under vacuum at elevated temperatures can yield HFP.
Methods have been reported for the production of HFC-227ea. The vapor phase reaction between HFP and HF over an active carbon catalyst can produce HFC-227ea (GB 902,590). HFC-227ea has also been produced via the treatment of 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane (CF3CH2CF3, HFC-236fa) with elemental fluorine (U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,691) and via the treatment of 2-chloro-1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane (CFC-217ba) with HF (WO 99/40053).
It is desired to develop new methods and systems for economically favorable production of HFP and HFC-227ea, and it would be desired for such methods and systems to have broad utility for the production of saturated and unsaturated fluorocarbons.